


Did you know that I love you?

by enby_potato



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Musa POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_potato/pseuds/enby_potato
Summary: This is a couple missing scenes from when Sam is dying, told from Musa's perspective.
Relationships: Sam Harvey/Musa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Did you know that I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I binged every single episode of the live action version of this show last night (and well into the morning) so today I decided to write this! I used to watch the cartoons when I was a kid, but I don't really remember them tbh, so they don't really influence this fic all that much. TW for something like a panic attack. Not really, but I'm just going to put it here to be safe. Also, I honestly didn't even proofread and I don't have a beta for this fandom so if you find mistakes I'm really sorry, but I'm lazy.

Musa felt the tears slip down her face, faster and hotter as Sam’s grip on her hand weakened a bit more. Terra was begging, pleading for her to take some of his pain, and everyone around her was panicking. All that coursed through the air around her was fear and stress. The heavy emotions leached at her strength, seeping into every fiber of her being and dragging her down. “I- I can’t do this,” Musa shook her head, backing away and releasing Sam’s hand. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, ignoring both Terra and Harvey’s protests along with the accusatory anger that came with them. 

Musa ran, snagging her headphones and making her way to a dark corner where she could at least pretend she was isolated from the clamor. She hugged her knees up to her chest and curled into a ball. After hitting shuffle on a somber instrumentals playlist, Musa let herself get caught up in the vibrations resounding through her head, and her thoughts began to drift. She couldn’t escape the fact that Sam was dying, the Burned One’s poison spreading further and further with each minute, and she was powerless to stop it. She had felt his pain, his anguish increase with every second she had spent by his side. But underneath all that, she had felt something worse: regret. Bitter, simmering regret. It could be about any manner of things, like accidentally forgetting to plug his phone in, but Musa knew that this was stronger, and that it went deeper. 

Musa clutched her head, willing the music to settle within her and help her think rationally. She couldn’t do this, not again. Her mother had asked her to stay with her until the end, to be with her up until the moment she left. Musa had recognized how selfish it was of her mother to ask that of her, but she had done it anyway, feeling indebted to this woman that had given her everything she could. God, it had been so _painful._ She had felt every step of the process, the sadness, acceptance, and worst of all, the regret. Musa would never know what her mother had regretted in her very last moments, but that knowledge wasn’t half as scary as the feeling of her mother disappearing. One moment she felt her mother’s burning regret, and the next she was just gone. Without warning, she was suddenly left with a gaping hole in her being where a whole person's worth of emotions should have been. Crippled, it had taken weeks for Musa to recover enough to rejoin society, doctors had told her that she had spent _days_ in a near-catatonic state.

When Terra intruded on her wallowing, she brought with her a wave of frustration and indignation. She berated Musa, but apologized after Musa explained that it wasn’t as simple for her as for others, that they didn’t have to experience a flame going out in the same way she did. When Terra left her with a comforting hug, it was all Musa could do to not break down sobbing, for once not because of someone else’s emotions, but because of her own. How could this have happened? Sam had been fine one moment, boring through the wall and out of their locked suite to see if he could find the reason for their mysteriously flickering lights, the next, falling at her feet in a daze of shimmering pain. How could she have let this happen? Her hands curled into fists, and Musa felt her nails digging into her palms, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Sam was in pain and she was too weak to do so much as ease his pain. God, Sam. Did he know how much he meant to her? Did he know that she sometimes zoned out and found herself just thinking of him? Did he know how much of a rock he was for her in the erratic choppy waves of emotion that surrounded her and threatened to overwhelm her daily? He was so constant- peaceful, calm, reliable. She knew he loved her, she could feel it. She wasn't sure how he loved her, loved all of her crazy rants about anything and everything that fascinated her, loved her when she needed space and quiet, loved her when she needed words and comfort. She wasn’t sure how he loved her, but he did. Did he know that she loved him just as much?

Sam could die. He _was_ dying. He was dying and she didn’t even have it in her to stand by his side, to stand by the side of the boy she loved. The tears she had been keeping at bay spilled over once again and Musa let herself be washed away by them, she deserved nothing less. She couldn’t even hold his hand. She tore her headphones off, surprised to hear that the students were quiet, their anxiety, terror, and resolve washing over her all at once. She tried to stand up but faltered, stumbling. Outside the courtyard, the rasping screech of a Burned One echoed. She was a mind fairy. She was the support. This is what she was trained to do, and dammit, she was going to do it. Musa straightened her spine, shoving past the students around her and making her way to where Sam was lying, gasping on the table as blood continued to seep out of him, the blackness of the poison already in his eyes. He wasn’t going to die. He was going to be just fine, she told herself. 

She laid a hand on Terra’s shoulder and Terra looked up from Sam, utter surprise and thanks etched into every line of her face. She moved aside and Musa took her boyfriend’s hand clutching it with all of the force he no longer possessed. “You’re going to be okay,” she told him, focussing on keeping herself calm and in check in contrast to the worry and crippling panic radiating off of the others. She gave Sam’s hand a little squeeze, guilt clawing at her insides that she could do nothing to help him. Sam’s blackened eyes met hers for a brief moment, and an idea sprung into her head. It could work. If nothing else, it was worth a try, Musa decided. What if… what if instead of drawing his pain _in,_ she pushed her calm _out?_

Musa centered herself, drawing on happy memories, memories of her and her mother eating strawberry pancakes, memories of lying next to Sam for lazy hours, pressed up against each other. Then, reaching deep into the warm bubbly feeling and projected it towards Sam’s rigid body, watching with relief as he visibly relaxed. “Sam?!” Mr. Harvey rushed over, preparing for the worst. 

“He’s fine,” Musa reassured him. 

He looked up into Musa’s glowing purple eyes and his face immediately brightened. “You did it then?” asked Terra with a grin on her face, “You pulled his pain into yourself?”

“Nah,” Musa looked down at Sam, “She did something even better.” Sam’s eyes were still tightened in pain, but a small smile graced his face, and it was all Musa needed to reach down with her free hand and brush his hair out of his inky eyes.

“Hey Son,” Harvey looked down at his boy’s face, stroking his cheek, “You’re going to be okay, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, a bit strained, but agreeing nonetheless. Musa wasn’t sure how long they spent like that, her focus on keeping peaceful and happy memories running through her head, and Harvey and Terra murmuring comforting words to Sam. Abruptly, the darkness of Sam’s veins faded back into his skin, and Musa practically collapsed on top of him. Sam winced. “Poison’s gone, but I still got some gouges on the left side, love.” 

Musa’s face colored and she quickly pulled back, still not letting go of his hand. “Sorry,” she told him sheepishly, and he chuckled. As Sam got cleaned up, his bandages changed, and he made his way back to his suite, Musa never left his side. When he, exhausted, lay down in his bed, she followed, curling up against his right side. 

He wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. There was a comfortable moment of silence where she almost thought that he had fallen asleep before he shifted. “How did you know to do that?” he questioned. She tilted her head, confused. “How did you know to calm me like that?”

Musa smiled, thinking how he was both her subject and her inspiration. “I knew what I needed to do because I watch someone else do it every single day.” She pressed her face into his neck, breathing in his warm scent.

“Me?” he asked. She nodded. “I- I knew I wasn’t as chaotic as everyone else but I didn’t think that…” he trailed off, but Musa knew what he was trying to say.

“It’s… _weird,”_ he rubs her shoulder, encouraging her to continue. “Everyone is always so turbulent. Their emotions are on rollercoasters and I can’t help but be dragged along for the ride. But _you-_ you make it less scary, you’re kind of like a seatbelt. I know that I can’t stop the rollercoaster, but at least I’m not going to fall off, and no matter how frightening it can be to be out of control, I know that I am safe.” She relishes in the way she can feel a burst of joy and pride from her boyfriend. 

Sam tucked the blanket tighter around them. “Can I tell you something?”

“Always,” she responded, slightly worried by the nervous aura he was suddenly emitting.

“When I was… dying,” he sucked in a breath, “I felt a lot of things, and I know you must have felt them too. There was one thing especially that I wanted you to know, and I regretted not telling you.” Musa looked up, sensing that this was important to him through his words and emotions. “Did you know that I love you?” he whispered.

She laughed, poking his uninjured side playfully. “Did you know that I love you back?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, tysm for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed it! If you have any other ideas of things that I should write in this fandom I would absolutely LOVE to ignore all of my wips to write another one-shot, lmao. Please leave kudos, and a comment if you especially liked this <3


End file.
